Kimax
Kimax is the slash ship between Lê Chiến Kim and Max Kanté from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Kim and Max are best friends, who are usually seen sitting next to each other in class and hanging out together during breaks and non-school days. Kim trusts Max and often looks to him for advice, like how he can get Chloé to be his valentine. Because Kim knows the high level of Max's inventions and intelligence he supports him, as well as him being impressed with the arm that he believed Max had added to Markov, since robot didn't have one the previous time he last saw Markov. In "Syren", Max waits for Kim outside the theatre that is showing Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Sharks 3, while the rest of their friends, apart from Alya and Marinette who were running late, wait inside. When Kim got there he asks Max if Chloé Bourgeois has arrived, but Max tells his friend that the film they are going to see isn't one that she'll be interested in, before handing a disappointed Kim his ticket. Shortly after the titled villain floods the city and they all rushed to the roof for higher ground, Kim drives into the water think that it is same and Max becomes worried for his friend after Syren drags Kim under the water. After Ladybug saves Kim, got him to safety and undid the damage, there is a chance that Kim contacted Max to let him and the others know that he is alright. In "Party Crasher", Kim and Max help Nino throw a boys-only party in Adrien's honour, where they both got a chance to see Adrien's room. When Max, as the horse-themed superhero Pegasus, is captured by the titled villain, Kim comes to his and the other captured heroes recuse as the new monkey-themed superhero, King Monkey. Once freed the heroes work together in defeating Party Crasher and when the battle was done, and the loaned Miraculouses were giving back to Ladybug, Max and Kim help their friends in clearing up Adrien's room before they go to help the girls plant trees, like they promised. Fanon Kimax is one of the most popular slash ships of Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Some fans have Kimax rival the het ship Kimdine (Kim x Ondine), while Kimaxdine helps to form a peaceful compromise between the two ships. Since Timetagger reveals that during the time of their adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembled a team of Miraculous holders, that might have Kim and Max as two of its members. On AO3, the ship has 73 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :L. C. Kim/Max on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia * One of the "snapshot photos" in the Season two to three opening, Kim and Max are briefly seen together in the same "shot". Gallery Kimax (S2 Opening).jpg Kimax by seasonofthegeek.png Kim x Max.gif Variations :Kimaxdine refers to the ship between Kim, Max and Ondine Navigation